Headlights
by shamrockroses
Summary: The golden girl of Mellowbrook, Kendall Anne Perkins, mysteriously gets hit by an oncoming truck. She falls into a serious coma as a result of the deathly collision. The local daredevil Kick Buttowski suddenly has a change of heart, rushing to her side almost immediately. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Headlights**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: KickXKendall**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Nobody expected for this to happen, especially to the golden girl of Mellowbrook. Nobody expected that in just three seconds, Kendall Anne Perkins would mysteriously get hit by an oncoming truck, falling into a serious coma. And most importantly, nobody expected for Kick Buttowski to be the one affected by it the most.**

**A/N: Hi people! Yes, I'm back:) Finally!**

**So I'm here with a new and improved version of Headlights, just l****ike I promised. I've fixed things and added things, so I hope you all enjoy it better than the last! I know I do.**

**Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the show Kick Buttowski. Though I do own my own characters that I've created. Hint just because I'm sassy: the ones _not _in the show.**

**Notes: Kick and Kendall and the rest of the teens in this story are around 18 years old. Seniors in high school.**

* * *

**Headlights- Chapter 1**

The ringing alarm sounded throughout the whole room, waking up a certain blond somewhat eager to start her day. She pressed the snooze button as she steadily rose from slumber and brought her hand to her mouth, yawning.

Hosting a leg up from the jumbled mess of blankets, Kendall wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched out. She set one foot down, searching to find a slipper, while the other foot did the same. Her face relaxed as both her feet slid into the soft pink fluff of the fabric.

All she wanted to do was sink back into her cozy warm bed. But she couldn't. There was such a busy schedule on her plate that Kendall hardly had any time for herself. School, work, school, work, repeating over and over again. She went by a specific system that was classified under sturdy organization. Get up, go to the bathroom, eat breakfast, take a shower, do hair, do makeup, drive to school, drive to work, get home from work, do homework, and go to bed. Easy as pie. It's just that today she was more tired than usual from working late. And she would feel this way again tomorrow because apparently, she was working late tonight too.

The intelligent student stalked to the bathroom with a clean towel and washcloth. She closed the door softly behind her leaving a slight _oomph_ behind it.

A new vanilla white blouse was held in Kendall's hands after she had she taken her shower. She slipped it on, shortly followed by dark stone washed skinny jeans and white flat sandals that had a swirling flower design branded at the top. Deciding on letting her hair flow with some loose curls, Kendall got to work with the curling iron. When she was done, she inserted an artificial sunflower into her blonde locks, fastening it with silver bobby pin.

Her look was nearly finished as she applied a light blush followed by a coat of mascara along with a soft layer of sparkling eye shadow. It wasn't much, but the girl tried to look decent every day. Although today was more of an important day, which she had to look her absolute _best_ on.

She was singing the national anthem at the school's pep rally today.

In front of _everyone_.

_Talk about pressure_, Kendall nervously spoke in her thoughts as she walked down the stairs for the scent of freshly baked muffins to enter her pixy nose.

"Morning, mom."

"Oh, good morning honey. Lori called in and asked if you could work extra hours. Would you be able to again?"

"Sure, I need the money."

Kendall worked at a store called All That. Unusual name, right? It pays a lot though, so that's why she settled for a job there. But it's incredibly expensive to shop at this certain store.

Understanding why people would pay $150 for a simple blouse was out of Kendall's reach. You could just go to a used clothing store and get it for a quarter of the price a crappier one costs. Nobody understands the meaning of money. Spend it, lose it. Save it, win it. That was what she went by. A simple motto for a simple girl.

After shortly having small talk with her parents, the blonde swiped a blueberry muffin from the granite countertop and started heading to the door until she realized she forgot to give both a kiss goodbye. Her parents smiled and only shook their heads, laughing, while at the same time giving her a peck on the cheek.

She waved goodbye and finally opened the garage door to see her first and only car. It was handed down by her family, so it was special to her even though it was an old model. Breathing in a little outside air, Kendall got in and shut the door.

She just wanted a simple day today, no confusion or conflict with anyone. But that was hard as long as Clarence "Kick" Buttowski lived in this town.

It seemed like almost every day, they both would bump into each other, resulting in a heated argument. And she doesn't even know what they're fighting about most of the time. Although the bickering died down a little since they were kids, Kendall expected better behavior out of herself. She was practically a woman. This immature fighting has to stop for good, not just cease. The two ememies were like water and fire, impossible to get along. As enemies were. But sometimes, Kendall just wished that she lived in a world where her and Kick just got along for once, together. A world where they were...dare she say it...but friends.

Maybe even something more…

All of this thinking drowned out reality, because the daydreaming teen was at school in a matter of five minutes. She pulled into the parking space, catching sight of someone very familiar.

Speak of the devil. It's him.

Kick was leaning up against a pole, talking to his best friend Gunther. He had a patched up, duct tape covered skateboard that which he called "Ol' Blue" in his gloved hands.

Kendall rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She will never understand why Kick's whole life was revolved around getting himself hurt.

* * *

Kendall walked down the crowded upperclassmen hallways until she spotted her first period class. AP Chemistry.

The blond walked into the room and plopped down into her respective seat. Next to Ronaldo. Her ex-boyfriend who was still completely obsessed with her.

"Hello Kendall dearest. May I point out that you look absolutely beautiful-"

"Ronaldo. We go through this every day." She spoke in a stern voice, closing her eyes. "I'm not interested anymore."

The glasses wearing boy lifted his hand up, ready to say something, until a familiar teacher waltzed into the room.

"Good morning boy and girls. It's a lovely day. Now get out your textbooks and open up to page 324."

The teacher was no other than Ms. Fitzpatrick, who looked much older as the years passed by. A cluster of wrinkles cascaded down her brown face like a waterfall, showing off age. Her outfit was still the same, along with her snarky teaching attitude. Since all of her old students graduated from middle school, there had not been the same twinkle in her eyes after they had left. Though the old educator never admitted it, but she would indeed miss them and the crazy days in the classroom that they brought. So the only solution was to pack up the classroom and move to teaching at Mellowbrook High. She's been there ever since.

A sandy haired boy a couple rows back from Kendall was the first to speak up, slightly raising his hand. "Um, Ms. Fitzpatrick? My dog ate my homework, so-"

"You had no homework."

His hand slowly lowered as a look of disbelief played across his face. "Oh, okay. Then forget-"

The teacher interrupted again "And if you did have homework, your dog ate it? Please, that's the oldest trick in the book. Do you think I just fell off the turnip truck?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mmmm hmm."

The class silently snickered as she said the statement everyone should be used to by now, exchanging wild looks of amusement. This caused Ms. Fitzpatrick to clear her throat, making the room go silent at once.

"I'll be passing out a lab sheet to complete with your partner about everything sitting in front of you." At that last part, the student's heads looked down to finally spot the equipment situated on their tables. The old teacher only rolled her eyes and continued. "You _are_ smart kids. At least I hope some of you are." Her tired eyes drifted over to the boy who mentioned homework. He shrunk down in his seat.

"So I ask that you do the lab, only with your partner. You can look at the page in the book that I told you to open to for help. If you have any questions- well don't."

With that said, she shuffled to her desk and sat down. Focusing on her guilty pleasure of reading romance novels was her main priority.

Kendall smiled to herself- she's going to miss that old teacher after she graduates.

"Okay, Ronaldo. I guess we should get started now", she said after, slipping on some florescent green goggles.

"Listen- "he started in a low whisper. "why don't we go somewhere private and make a little..._chemistry..._of our own?" Kendall silently shuddered and gagged. He won't ever quit, will he?

There was no doubt this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Kendall, stop freaking out. You'll do fine."

The girl spoken to was behind the curtains in the gym, ready to sing. Her best friend, Roxanne, was beside her, trying to calm her down.

"I know, Rox! I'm just jittery for some reason."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Well stop, because you're on in like, two minutes."

"What!"

"Two minutes. You're on in-" Roxanne checked her phone. "Well, now it's one minute", she stated bluntly.

Kendall breathed in. "Okay. Okay, I can do this." She looked up at her friend. "Wish me luck." But the joking redhead was already walking out of the room yelling "break a leg" behind her shoulder.

Kendall swallowed nervously at the thought of being backstage alone, eyes full of panic for her very near performance.

All of a sudden, the announcer of the pep rally- one of the teachers- signaled for Kendall to go on the stage. She silently went over the lyrics in her head and took to the middle where each part of the curtains met.

It's show time.

* * *

A bewildered Kendall beamed at the crowd as it wildly clapped and cheered for her. She was exhausted, but it was a good feeling. It felt good to know that her classmates loved her performance.

The moment she walked off the stage, all of the football players ran on crazily, howling and cheering. Kendall smiled to herself. She was glad to know that her singing was remembered for at least five minutes.

"Kendall! You were awesome!" The blonde turned her head and saw Roxanne running towards her.

"I know! Did you hear how loud everyone cheered for me", she excitedly squealed in repsonse.

The next voice sounded nothing like her friend's. For one thing, it was far too deep. "Now don't get too full of yourself, this is for the athletes, Officer Fun."

Spinning on her heels, Kendall couldn't quite restrain herself from spitting out a comeback. "Shut it, Clarence. I don't see you getting up there and performing for the whole student body."

Kick had changed a lot since they were kids. First of all, he was much taller than Kendall now, with a good build. The daredevil still wore his trademark jumpsuit and helmet almost every day though. Despite being cute when he was younger, he grew up to be a very handsome young man which all the girls swooned over. He had that rugged manly look that went perfect with his sharp jaw line and defined cheek bone. And he had muscle.

The only major thing that hasn't changed and never will change about him were his eyes. His mesmerizing deep blue eyes that would be etched into Kendall's mind forever…

She didn't realize she was staring until Kick laughed a low, sexy chuckle that snapped her back into the real world.

"As a matter of fact…"

The static of the microphone erupted throughout the gym followed by a voice saying, "And now, welcome Kick Buttowski on the stage, doing one of his mind blowing stunts!"

With that signature smirk, Kick winked at Kendall flirtatiously and spoke in that husky voice of his, walking away. "Wish me luck, sweet heart."

A few silent seconds went by as Kendall's cheeks grew hot. Roxanne noticed this and slyly looked at her, smiling. She interrupted the quiet air after a few more seconds. "You like him, don't you?" Kendall's eyes widened and she turned to her friend. "No, I don't!" she immediately protested.

Roxanne gave her one of those "sure you don't" looks and continued talking. "It's alright. I felt that way about Josh until I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." She was referring to her longtime boyfriend since the eighth grade.

With that said, Roxanne happily skipped away to meet him, leaving Kendall alone to her many confusing thoughts.

After another long minute of silence, Kendall realized that she was being stupid and arrogant. She doesn't feel that way about Clarence Buttowski, and she never will.

* * *

_Review and you'll recieve a lifetime supply of pudding cups._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Headlights**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: KickXKendall**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: ****Hola! I come bearing a second chapter! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kick Buttowski or the song mentioned in this chapter. Sadly.**

******Notes: Kick and Kendall and the rest of the teens in this story are around 18 years old. Seniors in high school.**

* * *

**Headlights- Chapter 2**

Kendall juggled the many stacks of clothing in her arms, breathing heavily. They weighed her arms down to the point where she was having trouble seeing anything that might be in her way, making it even harder to navigate through the maze of tables and shelves. The exhausted girl has practically been running around, finishing odd jobs up that the other workers didn't feel like doing for the past six hours.

Pushing a piece of stray hair out of visible way, she continued to the back of the store where the pile rightfully belonged, wishing for time to speed up somehow. She was sick of this job for the night, predicting she would probably be sick of it the next day as well. Although time _didn't_ seem to fly by, Kendall liked to keep herself busy with organization, as dorky as the activity sounded in her head.

She sorted by colors. Such as pink with pink, blue with blue, or green with green. It was an organizational trait that she seemed to develop over the years. Never in her life has she paired up materials to match by size or shape. No, it was always by color, and the girl couldn't seem to stop. And she thought it was the oddest thing ever.

When finished with the stack, Kendall spun around on her old sneaker toed heels to grab another one next to her, pulling countless pieces of fuzz off since there was so many and she found it to be the most irritating of things. She sighed and wiped a dab of sweat away, letting her mind carelessly wander outside the lines as to why this place got such large shippings of clothes in when no one ever shops here. Most people thought it was too expensive for daily trips. The blond agreed immensely with them.

"_Kendall!"_ Lori, her boss suddenly barked from a few feet away, startling the girl. She dropped a white blouse on the ground and silently screamed. Not giving her time to recover, Lori shot her a stern look and the young girl immediately swiped the shirt off the floor with a weak smile. "Sorry," she quickly added meekly.

Ignoring her apology, the annoyed boss spoke loudly enough for the whole store to hear. Not that there was anyone there in the first place. "You can punch out now. But I expect you to be here early tomorrow morning. Saturday."

_Yes, I know what day it is tomorrow_, Kendall was tempted to speak out, but refused her inner self to. The reaction, the comment, the firing from the job- it just wouldn't be worth it. Instead, she bit her tongue forcefully with vexation, pushing the sass backwards into her thoughts. Wincing almost, she replied back with, "Thank you, Lori."

She charged toward the break room where her things were located, knocking another huge pile of color coded clothes down with a thump. Her expression changed from relieved to terrified in a matter of seconds. But her boss only laughed, bending down. She waved her hand and smiled. "No worries, I got it. Have a good Friday Kendall." The girl spoken to cheered in her head that she wasn't yelled at and chirped out a short thanks.

After she gathered her belongings, Kendall was off in an impatient trail of smoke. She longed to be back in her bed for at least a few more hours until work the following morning. Chuckling for her luck, Kendall rolled her eyes. Some Friday.

Although she hated to get up, she had to for the money. At least it wasn't some dumpy factory that produced constant pollution. Thank God for that.

As she pondered, her feet simultaneously led themselves out the huge double doors that opened up to a dark night. No stars were seen to light up the heavy blackness that consumed everything in front of her eyes. Though she shrugged, reached into her pocket where her iPhone was, and turned on the luminescent flashlight.

Two worlds matched with different perspectives blended together, casting a bright light similar to that of a lighthouse. She was high on life, sudden light creating brightness at midnight. Satisfied with herself that she remembered to charge it the past day, she smiled, silently relieved.

Spotting her car was fairly easy, considering the fact that it was pretty old. And there were no other cars except Lori's red minivan in the whole lot. There was no doubt that she was getting another car soon though. This one brought great memories that appeared to be a distant whirl until she had enveloped her love for it again.

Also the part where the elderly design was just simple to find in a crowded parking lot. That was a major plus.

Humming a tune to herself she had come to appreciate, she reached for the door. Just as her long fingers were about to fully grip the near handle, a shuffling noise below her caused her to jump high in the air.

No haunted house could compare to the startle she had received a mere second ago. Her thoughts immediately traced to the fatal idea of a lone spirit lingering in the woods, aimlessly wandering around for miles. She imagined lost, whispering voices as the vision of a hunched apparition moaning in agony clouded her thoughts, desperately waiting until someone discovers their long lost bones in the deep underbrush of the twisting forest. A moving picture of a large truck slamming into a miniature car then overtook her startled mind, the sickening sound of crunching metal haunting her ears. A horrible death that caused depression for the dead's loved ones came next in line, and that's when Kendall realized that the small noise was only a bug-eyed cat nestled under the comfort of the old car.

Scolding herself for being so naïve and disconcerted by a cat, the blonde shifted the weight of her belongings in her arms to the other side. Her brown eyes stared down the animal's strangely hypnotizing harlequin ones, taking in the new form. Scraggly grey fur covered the cat's body while flecks of soft brown adorned its withered self. As Kendall studied it more, she noticed that its right paw was up in the air slightly tilting as if the feline was expecting something. Tired knees hesitantly bent down at a slow pace taking a closer look. When she discovered the paw was awkwardly bent in a way that wasn't at all natural, Kendall put a hand to her mouth and gasped. The animal's foot was broken.

She carefully stuck her hand out to caress the wound only for whiskers to twitch irritably. A sharp pain erupted through Kendall's hand causing tremors to run through her body at a breathtaking pace. Jerking her hand back quickly, she stepped back from the cat only to see it flee towards the midnight black forest where unknown creatures lurked, waiting to attack. She brought her trembling hand up to her face using the flashlight to help her see. Her eyes widened as she spotted a heavy trail of bright crimson gradually sliding down her thumb.

The damn thing scratched her.

Face scrunching up due to the acute pain in her finger, Kendall promised herself that she would never let herself go near another stray cat as long as she lived.

She huffed, catching sight of a whirling cloud before her mouth. The sweater that she wore was barely keeping her upper body warm. A hat, maybe some gloves if she remembered, would have been satisfyingly pleasurable on a blistering cold day such as this.

The chilly March winds caused her to slowly edge toward the close car, soft ringlets of hair moving with the heavy breeze.

Once she was in the warm barrier of her car, Kendall got a closer look at her thumb. Even though it was a small scratch, it was pretty deep. The dried blood collecting within the cut plus the slight reddish tint to the outer skin showed it concaving like the Grand freaking Canyon.

Cradling her injured hand like a baby while at the same time searching for a bandage within her cluttered purse was a difficult task. Every second it throbbed resulting in a queasy moan from Kendall. Not knowing why it hurt so much, she wouldn't be surprised if she got rabies or something on the lines of that. At least she would know why the cat attacked her thumb.

Ignoring the now covered wound, the blonde switched the radio on, backing out of the confined parking space into the pitch black night. A song which she recognized blasted out from the speakers and she graciously sang along to the melody. Her mind drifted to the memory of earlier that day when she blew everyone's head's off at the pep rally, singing her heart out. Days of practice certainly paid off to see all of the happy faces in the crowd, singing along as they respectfully lip synced to her enchanting voice.

Basically everyone in Mellowbrook knew who Kendall was due to her great nature towards children (babysitting), her amazing voice, and her academic history. She was considered best in the class by teachers and a great role model for growing kids, as many parents in her neighborhood thought.

Despite all of the attention she usually received, Kendall remembered when she was just an awkward twelve year old girl with the dream of what she is now constantly being tossed around in her head. She smiled at the fond memory of when she used to sit atop her nest like bed as it overflowed with feather-like pillows and plush blankets, singing softly to her stuffed animals as she pictured them a huge crowd in a stadium thunderously applauding to the sound of music, rooting for an encore.

Or when she sat at her small wooden desk her father got at a nearby garage sale for her many summers ago, studying hard like her life depended on it.

These were the memories that she would keep forever in her heart until new ones come, the process repeating again and again till her death.

The chorus of the all too familiar song progressed once again, and Kendall found her voice singing along louder this time.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Her voice smoothed over the atmosphere, overcoming the small space in the old car. The lyrics calmed Kendall to the point in where she allowed herself to slowly let her eyelids close. Down…down…down they went, Kendall still mouthing the words. The blissful tune stayed in her mind as it continued to play from the radio.

Her arms fell off to each side. A sleepy Kendall seemed to frown as one of them hit a switch, causing the ancient car's headlights to dim until they were no more. Slumping her body a little, a hand came in absentminded contact with the withering steering wheel. The car then began to shift on the road, inching to the other side without Kendall being aware.

Just a split second later, Kendall lazily opened them to spot an unpleasantly bright light. Squinting her brown eyes into focus, she leant forward slightly to decipher what caused her eyeballs to tremble, still in a daze.

The blinding light suddenly pulled apart into two separate beams as it appeared to get closer. Kendall squinted her eyes even more until she realized that the source of her confusion was a pair of refulgent headlights belonging to an enormous truck nearing Kendall's automobile.

She had no time to react as her hands quickly tightened on the wheel, her mind engulfed in blackness as the sickening sound of crunching metal thundered through the night.

* * *

_Thank you for your interest and favor, follow, and REVIEW! You might get pie if you're lucky._


End file.
